No escurinho
by Maria Lua
Summary: "Estava distraída esperando as luzes apagarem e os trailers começarem quando senti alguém me encarando. Virei o rosto com calma e senti meu coração acelerar." - Serie Cotidiano -


**Serie Cotidiano**

**No escurinho**

Bati meu pé de forma ritmada. Era uma mania que eu havia pegado desde criança. Toda vez que estava impaciente começava a fazer isso. A pessoa que estava na minha frente na fila me olhou irritada e eu tentei sorrir. Eu odiava quando isso acontecia, odiava quando lançavam um filme de grandes proporções.

Eu tinha muitas manias além de bater o pé como uma menina mimada. Não as considero TOC por que essa doença é realmente seria. Mas pequenas coisas que me fazem uma mulher mais feliz. Eu só durmo do lado direito, só dirijo entre 40 Km/h e 80 Km/h, não que a minha caminhonete passe muito disso. Eu só uso camisolas verdes. Contudo a minha maior mania é ir todo domingo ao cinema.

Domingo é o dia declarado da depressão. Se sua semana foi boa, o domingo é o inicio de uma etapa desconhecida que provavelmente não será tão boa. Se sua semana foi ruim, o domingo é aquele dia que você fica deitada na cama relembrando cada mínimo momento ruim. E decidi fugir desses dois padrões. Decidi passar as minhas tardes de domingo assistindo filmes no cinema.

O fato de morar em uma cidade pequena era um problema. A diversidade de estréias não era muita, às vezes eu tinha que assistir ao mesmo filme duas vezes. Porém pior que isso era exatamente o que estava acontecendo nesse minuto. A estréia de gigantes. Eu aprendi a odiar filmes de vampiros, bruxos e super-heróis. Isso me fazia ficar em filas, sentar em um lugar ruim e sempre de um grupo de adolescente que fariam barulho.

Finalmente entrei na sala e como já imaginava todos os bons lugares estavam ocupados. Passei a vista pela sala e encontrei três lugares juntos. Sorri e me sentei no do meio colocando minha bolsa na cadeira ao lado. Estava distraída esperando as luzes apagarem e os trailers começarem quando senti alguém me encarando. Virei o rosto com calma e senti meu coração acelerar.

Ele estava em pé a menos de meio metro de mim. A luz não era suficiente para vê-lo perfeitamente, mas eu nunca poderia ignorar sua beleza. Seus cabelos eram ruivos e caiam distraidamente no seu rosto que era composto de traços fortes. E como eu já gostava do seu queixo. Outra loucura minha. Eu amava queixos masculinos. Infelizmente eu não podia ver seus olhos, e algo dentro de mim dizia que adoraria encará-lo.

-Tem alguém sentado? – Perguntou o rapaz quase sussurrando e eu só consegui negar com a cabeça tirando minha bolsa. Ele sorriu se sentando e eu podia sentir o seu calor e seu cheiro. E agradeci aos céus quando as luzes apagaram e os trailers começaram.

Eu não conseguia me concentrar. Pelo que percebi, ele estava sozinho e eu não entendia como um homem como ele estaria sozinho. Tentei me focar no filme, mas perdi minha atenção em inúmeras vezes. Nossos braços esbarraram algumas vezes e ele se virou pedindo desculpa.

Quando o filme finalmente acabou eu estava desnorteada. Mal conseguia respirar e nem conseguia resenhar o que tinha acabado de assistir. Eu me sentia como uma adolescente que tinha dividido a bancada do laboratório com o garoto mais popular do colégio.

Ele levantou passando a mão pelo cabelo enquanto eu me acostumava com a luz. Conversas sobre o filme encheram a sala e quando levantei já o tinha perdido de vista. Andei distraída até a saída e só quando entrei no meu carro percebi o quanto eu tinha sido idiota. Fechei os olhos me focando no presente e liguei o carro. O caminho até Forks foi tranqüilo e no momento que abri a porta do pequeno apartamento que eu dividia com mais duas amigas, escutei soluços. Segui o barulho até a cozinha e não me surpreendi ao encontrar a Leah.

Normalmente a minha amiga era forte e imponente com sua pele morena, cabelos negros cortados curtos e altura de quase 1,80 m. No colegial eu costumava ter medo dos seus modos ridiculamente honesto sobre qualquer situação. Mas isso não a impedia de manter um relacionamento destrutivo com o Sam.

-O que aconteceu dessa vez? – Perguntei sentando na sua frente.

-Eu pensei que você já tinha desistido de escutar minhas histórias com o Sam – Falou Leah enxugando as lágrimas e eu suspirei.

-Eu só acho que você merece alguém melhor – Falei sabendo que não adiantava conversar com ela sobre isso.

-Agora acabou de vez – Disse Leah como falou mês passado e há três meses.

-Meninas! Meninas! Meninas – Gritou Rosalie entrando na cozinha com um largo sorriso no rosto – O Jasper está voltando do Iraque.

-Rosalie isso é perfeito – Falei a abraçando. Eu não conhecia seu irmão, mas ela falava tanto dele que não tinha como ficar feliz. Nós evitávamos falar sobre guerras nesse apartamento. Assim como o irmão da Rose, meu amigo de infância e quase irmão estava no Oriente. No caso do Jacob no Afeganistão.

-Eu estou chamar o Emmett para comemorarmos – Falou Rosalie saindo quase saltitando. A Rosalie normalmente não demonstrava suas emoções, talvez por vim de uma família militar, mas por hoje eu apreciava esse lapso seu.

Essa noticia foi realmente um pressagio para uma boa semana. Ocupada, muito ocupada, mas na manha de domingo acordei completamente relaxada. Saí do quarto passando pelo quarto vazio da Rose, que praticamente se mudou para o apartamento do seu namorado Emmett.

-Bom dia – Sussurrou Leah que estava deitada no sofá parecendo no auge da sua depressão.

-Eu estava pensando em almoçar em Port Angeles e assistir um filme depois, vamos comigo – Pedi sorrindo e depois de muita insistência consegui convencê-la a sair de casa. E eu agradecia por isso. Por mais que eu adorasse ir ao cinema sozinha era bom ter alguém para conversar. Mesmo que esse alguém estivesse de péssimo humor.

-Até que o filme foi bom – Disse Leah com calma não parecendo nada empolgada. Eu tentei sorrir enquanto passávamos pela fila de pessoas que entraria na próxima sessão e quando meus olhos se encontram com cabelos ruivos senti meu coração palpitar.

Ele estava encostado na parede completamente displicente mexendo no celular. Nessa distância eu podia notar que ele era mais alto do que imaginei e bem mais bonito. Novamente senti a frustração de não poder ver a cor dos seus olhos. Ele usava óculos escuros do estilo aviador.

-O que você está fazendo aqui com essa vadia? – Perguntou Leah elevando o tom de voz me tirando dos meus pensamentos para me focar na realidade. E o que vi não me agradou. Na fila para o filme que tínhamos acabado de assistir estava Sam com uma loira que se não me engano se chamava Jéssica.

-Leah não arruma briga, por favor – Pedi sentindo meu rosto corar quando algumas cabeças se viraram para nós – Vamos embora.

-Sam! Que merda é essa? – Perguntou Leah empurrando a tal Jéssica ficando na frente do ex ou atual namorado. Eu realmente tinha cansado de tentar acompanhar.

-Baixa o tom de voz – Rosnou Sam segurando o braço da Leah com força.

-Leah vamos embora – Pedi segurando seu braço para puxá-la, mas o Sam me empurrou. Eu já esperava sentir o impacto do meu corpo com o chão quando bati em algo quente. Só então percebi o doce cheiro de hortelã com algo masculino preenchendo meus sentidos e duas mãos seguravam com firmeza os meus braços.

-Assustar duas mulheres é bem fácil, não é rapaz? – Falou uma voz masculina e no mesmo instante senti falta do calor do corpo que havia me sustentado.

-Vamos – Disse Sam percebendo que os seguranças já estavam perto – Vamos Leah.

-Leah – Chamei quase suplicando para ela não ir com o Sam, porém ela só me lançou um sorriso de desculpa antes de seguir seu caminho – Estúpida. Idiota. Como ela pode ser tão burra? Como eu posso ser tão burra...

-Você está bem? – Perguntou a voz masculina que veio em minha defesa e eu levantei a vista encontrando o mais belo par de olhos verdes que tive o prazer de ver – Oi! Você se machucou?

-Não! Eu estou bem – Falei parecendo que finalmente tinha recobrado a memória de como se articula as palavras – Eu tenho que te agradecer por ter me ajudado. Mesmo a Leah claramente não merecendo, desculpa, obrigada.

-De nada. Você não gostaria... – Falou o meu Adônis só que nunca saberia o que ele queria perguntar já que seu bipe tocou – Eu preciso ir embora agora. Se cuida.

**...**

Duas semanas se passaram desde o incidente no cinema. Eu não estava falando com a Leah e não tinha visto meu Apollo de cabelos ruivos. As coisas só se animaram realmente quando há dois dias o irmão da Rose chegou da Califórnia onde se encontrou primeiro com os pais.

O Jasper era um homem lindo, de tirar o fôlego, na verdade. Era alto e consideravelmente forte. Era uma pessoa que não gostaria de ter como oponente. Seus cabelos loiros eram cortados de maneira militar e seus olhos azuis eram sérios e cheios de uma melancolia que se não fosse triste seria absolutamente charmosa. Tinha varias cicatrizes pelo corpo e ainda mancava do seu último machucado. Mas nada que o impedisse de ser incrivelmente charmoso.

-Sozinha? – Perguntou Jasper sentando ao meu lado no sofá da sala de estar – Eu mandei a Rose sair um pouco com o namorado. Não agüentava mais suspiros apaixonados.

-Você deixou alguém quando foi pra guerra? – Perguntei e logo me arrependi. Não era minha intenção ser intrometida.

-Eu...ela era incrível – Falou Jasper e ele nunca pareceu tão relaxado – Ela era minha vizinha e...ela não estava mais lá.

-Eu sinto muito – Falei pensativa – Jasper, eu sempre vou ao cinema no domingo, mas o que acha de irmos hoje?

-Seria ótimo – Falou Jasper parecendo agradecido.

-Eu vou me arrumar e volto já – Falei sorrindo e depois de um tempo já estávamos a caminho de Port Angeles. O Jasper falou que há muito tempo não ia ao cinema então deixei que ele escolhesse o filme. Sorri quando me vi entrando em uma comedia de quinta categoria.

-Edward! Por sua causa nós perdemos todos os filmes bons e você quer que cheguemos ao final do filme?

Virei o rosto para ver quem entrava tão ruidosamente e observei uma pequena mulher de cabelos pretos repicados que mais parecia uma força da natureza puxando, puxando o meu deus grego pela mão. Admito que ultimamente estava indo ao cinema na intenção de vê-lo. Mas quem diria que quando finalmente venho no sábado o encontro com sua possível namorada.

-Lice? – Perguntou Jasper levantando e ele parecia completamente tenso.

-Jasper! Eu não sabia que você tinha voltado – Falou a pequena menina que o Jasper chamou de Lice eliminando o espaço que os afastava para abraçá-lo com força – Você está machucado?

-Nada de muito serio – Falou Jasper e não precisa ser muito esperto para saber que ele estava mentindo.

-Oh! Você está acompanhado – Falou a mulher com o mesmo desagrado que eu senti ao vê-la entrar com meu deus grego. Deus grego esse que observava tudo com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

-Oi! Eu sou Isabella colega de quarto da Rosalie – Falei odiando a atenção – Eu não agüentava mais os suspiros apaixonados da Rose e arrastei o Jasper para o cinema.

-Eu sou Alice Cullen e esse é meu irmão Edward – Falou a baixinha e eu sorri para o meu deus grego.

-Nós meio que já nos conhecemos – Falou o homem que finalmente percebi se chamar Edward – É bom revê-lo Jasper.

-Se vocês já terminaram o reencontro de escola tem gente aqui querendo assistir a um filme – Reclamou uma senhora e achamos melhor sentarmos e deixarmos a conversa para mais tarde.

E mais uma vez não faço ideia do que se passou no filme. Embora eu acredite que não perdi muita coisa. O Jasper e a Alice passaram o filme sussurrando e mesmo não movendo meus olhos da tela sentia alguém me observando. O meu lado louco e imaginativo queria acreditar que era o Edward. Já o meu lado racional e completamente cético dizia que isso era apenas uma impressão.

O filme acabou e quando a Alice nos convidou para jantar entrei em um dilema. Um lado de mim queria continuar apenas sonhando com meu deus grego, que tudo ficasse no plano platônico. Assim eu não podia me decepcionar. Já outro lado queria me agarrar a essa chance de conheceu o Edward. Sem contar que o Jasper parecia tão feliz.

-Então Bella, o que você estuda em Forks? – Perguntou Alice sorrindo. Ela era incrivelmente simpática e não era culpa sua eu estar tão distraída por estar sentada ao lado do Edward com aquele perfume de hortelã misturado com um quê masculino.

-Ah! Eu estou terminando arquitetura – Respondi sorrindo – E vocês?

-Eu adoro ser confundido com um estudante – Falou Edward gargalhando e senti meu rosto colar – Eu já sou formado. Eu sou médico.

-O Edward é um velho – Resmungou Alice rindo – Eu, no entanto, sou novíssima. Sou caloura de moda. Conheci o Jasper quando eu tinha quatorze anos e decidi que ele seria meu. Ele meio que fugiu para o Iraque...

-Mas agora ele voltou – Falei sorrindo ao perceber que o Jasper corou de forma absurda.

-Isabella eu realmente prefiro comer comida chinesa em vez de pizza. Vamos comigo? – Chamou Edward e eu sabia que ele só estava fazendo isso para deixarmos a Alice e o Jasper sozinho. Mas me permiti ficar feliz com o convite.

-Claro – Falei sorrindo para o casal sentado na mesa. Caminhamos em silêncio até o restaurante chinês que ficava na esquina sentamos em uma mesa e temi que caíssemos em um silêncio desconfortável.

-Eu não tinha te visto desde aquela noite – Comentou Edward me encarando – Você ficou bem?

-Com raiva da minha impotência de colocar juízo na cabeça da minha amiga – Respondi sorrindo de forma triste – Mas novamente obrigada por aquilo.

-Você agradece demais por algo tão simples – Disse Edward sorrindo e ele parecia tão relaxado e nada parecido com um médico – Então? Porque você vem tanto ao cinema?

Eu tentei explicar minha lógica e ele riu enquanto tentava entender. Embora no fim ele concordasse com todas as minhas ideias sobre o domingo. Na verdade, ele era muito fácil de conversar. E me vi completamente à vontade apesar da nossa diferença de idade e da atração quase irresistível que eu sentia por ele.

Aos poucos ele me contou que também tinha estado na guerra como médico e por isso seu período de residência foi tão curto. Eu ri quando ele admitiu que a maioria dos filmes que ia era por insistência da Alice que o fazia assistir antes dela para ter certeza que o filme era bom.

Acabei lhe contando sobre o Jacob e o quanto era difícil perceber que suas chamadas de vídeo estavam cada vez mais raras. Isso unido a minha constante e insistente preocupação com a Leah. Ao passar das horas já ria abertamente das suas histórias e esqueci completamente do que nos trouxe aqui.

-Edward você não pode ter feito isso com a coitada da Alice – Falei rindo ao fim de mais um conto da sua infância.

-Você fica absolutamente encantadora quando ri – Disse Edward segurando minhas mãos com as suas.

-Se você repetir isso novamente eu vou acabar acreditando – Falei flertando abertamente lutando contra a vergonha.

-Agora eu me sinto incrivelmente tentado em repetir uma, duas, quantas vezes forem necessárias – Falou Edward se inclinando na minha direção e eu não resisti a vontade de me inclinar me aproximando dele.

-Quantas vezes forem necessárias? – Questionei e só quando percebi que seus olhos fitavam minha boca percebi que mordia insistentemente meu lábio – Você não me respondeu.

-Distrair-me horrivelmente – Admitiu Edward me fazendo corar de satisfação e pela primeira vez em muito tempo me senti bonita e desejada. Senti meu ar lentamente sendo preso quando notei que ele vagarosamente invadia meu espaço pessoal. Soltei umas das minhas mãos e acariciei seu rosto apreciando o fato dos seus olhos verdes nublarem de prazer. Nossos narizes roçaram de modo carinho enquanto sua boca buscava a minha boca como se querendo se acostumando com seu sabor, sua textura.

Não consegui impedir um pequeno suspiro quando seus dentes mordiscaram meu lábio inferior antes de sugá-lo de uma força deliciosa. Senti ele sorrindo antes de me dominar completamente com seus lábios, língua e dentes. Ele com certeza sabia como tirar o fôlego de uma mulher. Sabia como descobrir cada recanto mínimo da minha boca e apreciar cada segundo desse momento.

-Eu te falei que eles não sentiriam nossa falta – Escutei a voz da Alice à distância. E mesmo assim não conseguia me afastar do Edward – É melhor você ir me deixar em casa que o Edward leva a Bella.

Não sei dizer quanto tempo passamos entre pequenos beijos, beijos apaixonados, pequenas conversas e risos. Nunca fui uma pessoa romântica, nunca me imaginei tão confortável na presença de uma pessoa que conhecia há tão pouco tempo. Ainda mais conversando entre sussurros e sorrisos coquetes.

-Eu não quero levá-la para Forks – Disse Edward quando fomos praticamente expulsos do restaurante e caminhávamos lentamente até o seu carro.

-Eu não queria, mas infelizmente tenho que ir – Falei o abraçando pela cintura enquanto ele passava o braço pelo meu ombro beijando meus cabelos.

No carro o silêncio durou poucos segundos. Mesmo com o cinto de segurança me virei o suficiente para encarar seu perfil e em algum ponto do trajeto sua mão segurou a minha. Quando o carro parou na frente do meu prédio senti certo receio pela despedida.

-Sabe Isabella, amanhã e domingo – Comentou Edward sorrindo acariciando o meu rosto – Eu acho que você realmente não deve quebrar sua tradição.

-Você está me chamando para ir ao cinema? – Perguntei me aproximando beijando seu rosto o sentindo passar os dentes no meu pescoço com cuidado – Porque eu ia adorar ir ao cinema com você.

-Passo aqui as quatro – Falou Edward puxando meu rosto para um longo beijo.

-Eu posso ir muito bem no meu carro – Falei realizando um dos meus desejos beijando seu queixo mordendo de leve.

-Não. Eu venho te pegar – Disse Edward sorrindo e eu lhe dei um último beijo antes de descer do carro e quando ele sumiu de vista permiti que um largo sorriso nascesse no meu rosto.

Só por hoje eu me permitiria ser completamente feliz. Esquecendo o interrogatório que a Rose faria ou as minhas preocupações com a Leah. Hoje eu só queria pensar no quão bom era ir para o cinema com alguém que você está encantada. Por esse momento eu me deixaria levar como as heroínas dos filmes que eu assistia. Claro que sem o terrível "The End" no fim.

_**...**_

_**N/a: Ola queridos leitores.**_

_**Essa é mais uma short da "Serie Cotidiano". Essa serie retrata pequenas coisas que poderiam acontecer com qualquer um mesclado com muita imaginação e romantismo da autora que aqui vus fala.**_

_**Essa é a décima história desta serie e aqueles que gostem e quiserem mais dêem uma olhada no meu perfil. Para aqueles que já acompanham, desculpa a demora em postar mais uma. Estava totalmente sem tempo.**_

_**Então?**_

_**O que acharam? Boa? Ruim? Péssima? Chata? Perfeita? Maravilhosa?**_

_**Não esqueçam de opinarem através de reviews, deixarão uma autora muito feliz. E quem quiser dar sugestões para a próxima que será narrada pelo Edward eu apreciaria.**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**E até uma próxima história...**_

_**03/07/2011**_


End file.
